Le Bal le plus improbable de l'Histoire de la fanfic HP
by Shibiboum
Summary: Hermione chauffante ? Severus en dieu de la Danse ? Ron en Marquis ? Lavande en bonne femme moyenâgeuse ? Dumby en gamin ? Le reste des profs en guerre puérile ? Non, non non ! He bien si, ici même, sur cette fic ! Qui osera tenter le diable des OOC ?


**Bonjour à tous ! ;) **

**Voila l'OS le plus délirant et le moins sérieux, le plus fou et le plus improbable de la Fanfiction : sans déconner !**

**L'idée m'est venue quand j'étais trop concentrée, c'est une sorte de vidage de crâne... Si il y a quelque chose à vider. Bref, bonne lecture et s'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas preuve d'étroitesse d'esprit et faites moi part de vos impressions - Reviews !**

**Je vous aime ! TOUS LES PERSONNAGES SONT OOC !**

**Disclaimers : Rowling pour les personnages, moi-même pour l'idée et le texte. **

**Paring : Hermione/Severus**

**Personnages : Severus, Hermione, Ron, Lavande, Ginny, Harry, Dumby, McGo', votre orthodontiste et la Grande Tante de Marry Poppins. **

**Conseils ? : Oui, ne me faites pas une crise cardiaque, ni une syncope :D **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le Bal le plus improbable de l'histoire de la Fanfic HP (enfin je pense !)

C'était le jour où la commuté des sorciers (la commuté moldue aussi) fêtait l'arrivée du petit Jésus au monde (bien que j'ignore si les sorciers fêtait l'arrivée au monde d'un certain Jésus, où si fêter Noël venait d'une autre naissance, chez les sorciers. Toutefois, nous débattrons passionnément plus tard). Autrement dit : Les sorciers fêtaient Noël. Et le château de Poudlard n'échappait pas à la règle : un bal réservé pour les septièmes années avait été organisé (pourquoi pas tout le collège, me dis-tu ? Parce qu'il le faut, sinon ma fanfic tombe par terre, personne ne veut de mioche quand il se passe des choses sérieuses… Tu vois quel genre de choses sérieuses, hein ? Non, bon tant pis pour toi).

Le bal en question, battait son plein et tous le monde s'amusait (bon, je pense que Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard ne devait pas s'éclater, mais qui sait ? Peut-être avait-elle trouvé un beau mâle à draguer… Beurk !).

Un certain Severus Rogue (ah oui, il a survécu à la morsure de Nagini, parce que euh… Parce que j'en ai besoin, pour ma fanfic, après il peut mourir…), se déhanchait comme un fou sur la piste de danse. Attirant des centaines de regards aussi éberlués qu'admirateurs : Servilus était peut-être un piètre dans ce qui touchait la socialisation honnête et respectueuse, mais il fallait lui laisser son tallent de danseur. Beaucoup de ses élèves se rapprochèrent physiquement de lui, charmées (avaient-elles subis un sortilège d'aveuglement, qui rendait tout plus beau ce qu'elles voyaient, personne ne le saura jamais).

Un jeune homme roux regardait la scène tout bonnement choquante (parce que cela l'était, son professeur commençait à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa cape noire, passant sa langue de façon suggestive sur ses lèvres, sous les torrents de bave que produisaient les filles), d'un air à la fois outré et rieur, il avait hâte du lendemain, quand ce pauvre Graisseux se réveillerait, avec la honte de se qu'il avait fait (peut-être même qu'il se réveillerait aux côtés de deux ou trois de ses élèves… Cette pensée lui souleva le cœur et donna à Ronald Weasley une drôle envie de vomir).

« _Si seulement j'avais un bon livre et de quoi répéter les examens qui ont lieu dans sept mois, je ne suis plus sûr de la troisième propriété de la plume d'Hippogriffes…._ »

Quelqu'un le coupa dans ses méditations profondes :

- Ron, tu danses ?

Lavande Brown. Un chignon serré, une robe digne de reproduction de cinéma du Moyen-âge (mais si vous savez, les f-i-l-m-s, des trucs que les moldus regardent à la télé, mais oui la télévision ce machin qui fonctionne à l'élék-tricité !), et un air hautain. Voila une femme sérieuse, comme Ron les adorait !

- Volontiers my Lady.

Lavande gloussa.

- C'est trop d'honneur Marquis Weasley !

Ils éclatèrent de rire (un rire discret, comme une petite toux) et commencèrent à danser (à l'écart du troupeau de filles (et de garçon !) qui s'était pressé aux côtés du Professeur Rogue).

Les professeurs (en omettant le Bad-and-Sexy-Man-Rogue) se jaugeaient du regard, des regards froids et haineux. Dumbledore se retenait à grand peine d'étouffer sa collègue, Chourave et retint tant bien que mal la pulsion qui le poussait à tordre le cou de Sinistra et McGonagall simultanément. C'est bien connu à Poudlard : les professeurs sont jaloux les uns des autres et se haïssent cordialement. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Figurez-vous qu'un jour, nous avons retrouvé le Professeur Flitwick en train d'agoniser, on lui avait fait avaler trois kilos de petits pois et il n'avait pas réussi à tous les ingurgiter, évidement ! Nous n'avons jamais su qui était le coupable, mais nous avons fortement soupçonné le Professeur Hagrid, d'être le Meurtrier-Aux-Petits-Pois, du fait que Flitwick avait montré publiquement des photos de lui, enfant (bébé, en fait) aux élèves… Mais pourquoi Flitwick avait-il fait cela ? Encore une fois, l'équipe de d'agent spécial Poudlard ont émis l'hypothèse presque prouvée que c'était parce que le demi-géant lui avait montré, lors d'un dîner, qu'il avait plus de vin dans la bouteille qui se trouvait dans sa partie de table, que dans la sienne, ce qui a provoqué une colère énorme (une jalousie maladive, oui !) chez le minuscule professeur et il s'était vengé…

La recherche est encore en cours, car nous remontons ainsi très loin jusqu'au querelles entre Salazard Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Dans le troupeau qui avait trouvé leur nom : Vive **Sexy Sensual Seductive Severus Snape** (pourquoi en anglais alors que la fanfic est en Français ?! Euh… Parce que ça sonne mieux en Anglais, tu vois ça fait: **SSSSS**… Super hein ?), il y avait une certaine Miss Hermione Granger, connue pour être la fille la plus convoitée de Poudlard (ben ouais !) et celle qui séchait le plus de cours, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les profs, car connaissait les faiblesses des femmes, mais surtout celles des hommes ! Elle dansait, elle aussi. Mais elle ne quittait sa prochaine victime : Severus Snape (euh… Rogue). Elle lui avait découvert un nouveau tallent, une nouvelle réputation, c'était normal qu'elle sorte avec, elle la Grande-et-Séduisante-Hermione-Granger-Tantôt-Hermi one-Snape (Raaah mais non Rogue !). Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle coucherait avec un professeur, de toute façon ! Déjà quand elle avait dix ans, vers ses profs moldus, elle avait essayé… (Mais chuut, c'est un secret, secret pour personne, d'ailleurs…).

- Tu danses beau gosse ? Roucoula La-Grande-et-Séduisante-Hermione-Granger-Tantôt-He rmione-Snape-Raaah-Mais-Non-Rogue !, à son futur mari.

- Oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, répondit Sexy-Sensual-Seductive-Severus-Snape-Parce-Que-Ca- Sonne-Mieux-En-Anglais, d'un ton cassant.

Oui, Rogue reste Rogue (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre dans cette fanfic, même si Rogue ne se serait pas trémoussé et à moitié déshabillé en temps normal).

Nullement touchée, Hermione répondit, du tac au tac, d'une voix qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel _humain de catégorie masculine, ayant un penchant pour les femmes_ :

- Et vous le faites trèèès bien, monsieur, ce que je vous demandais c'était si vous vouliez danser avec moi, parce que moi, si vous saviez comme j'ai envie…

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Mais sûrement que Severus Rogue n'était pas un _humain de catégorie masculine, ayant un penchant pour les femmes_ (peut-être était-il gay ? Ah non, ce n'était pas possible, il était en train de peloter à l'aveugle une Pansy Parkinson qui avait la tête de la femme au bord de l'orgasme et semblait en prendre plaisir. Bon, peut-être aimait-il les décolletés plongeant, comme celui qu'il était en train de caresser ?) Hermione était persuadée d'avoir trouvé _le_ truc qui le ferait fondre : les décolletés plongeants !

- J'en ai pour une minute, bébé, roucoula-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil et un cou de langue sur les lèvres…

Le Professeur haussa ses épaules nues (ah oui, il était plus qu'en pantalon, ses habits étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle, et sa chemise était même arrivée sur le nez de Dumbledore, qui avait viré au rouge tomate, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Trelawney et McGonagall).

Hermione secoua Harry, qui dansait avec Ginny (cette dernière ne cessait le lui dire de se méfier des Joncheriunes, qu'ils pouvaient être partout, et que Luna, avait tout à fait raison sur ce point. Harry semblait au bord de la dépression, ses traits étaient creusés, il semblait amer).

- Harry, Harry, tu n'aurais pas des ciseaux par hasard ?

- Pardon ?! S'écria le Survivant.

- Mais oui tu sais, ces deux lames, qui, quand elles se rejoignent, elles coupent… Ca s'appelle des ciseaux.

- Je le sais 'Mione ! Non, je ne me ballade pas avec des ciseaux, en venant à un bal, navré, ironisa Harry.

- Merci quand même ! Cria Hermione en s'éloignant.

Elle finit par ordonner à un Elf de Maison de lui en apporter (tout ce qu'ils méritaient ces êtres inférieurs !).

Exactement deux secondes, trois dixièmes et quinze centièmes, plus tard, l'Elf revint avec l'objet demandé.

- J'ai faillis attendre ! Siffla hargneusement Hermione.

- Désolée, Maîtresse, couina la pauvre créature.

- Dégage, maintenant !

L'Elf disparut dans un « pop » caractéristique.

Hermione prit les ciseaux en main, et sans la moindre pitié découpa le haut de sa robe de bal (malheureusement pour elle, elle découpa également, dans sa précipitation, une bretelle de son soutien-gorge, elle se retrouva avec une bretelle pendante sur un sein encore vaguement recouvert par le tissu fuchsia de sa robe… Horrible !). Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle eut cependant la présence d'esprit d'arrêter les dégâts et de retourner vers le **SSSSS. **

- Me revoilà, BG, dit Hermione à Rogue, qui luttait pour ne pas se faire arracher son pantalon noir.

- Comment t'as dis ?

- Oh, tu me tutoies, je savais que tu voulais te rapprocher de moi… BG sont les initiales de Beau Gosse.

« _J'aurais dû m'en douter !_ » Songea Snape-Enfin-Non-Rogue-Parce-Que-La-Fanfic-Est-En-F rançais-Comme-Je-L'avais-Déjà-Fais-Remarquer.

En effet, Severus Rogue restait bien plus âgé, il aurait pût être le père de tout les élèves qui tiraient sur son pantalon, pendant qu'il discutait avec Miss-Je-Ne-Sais-Rien-Mis-A-Part-Faire-La-Pouf (un tout nouveau surnom, spécialement créé par notre maître à tous, j'ai nommé : Severus Sn… Rogue !) Et de ce fait, il n'était pas de dernière fraicheur concernant ce genre de choses… Dans d'autres choses, par contre, il excellait… (Qui a pensé à ça ?! Hein qui ?! Bande de pervers ! En potion par exemple, allais-je ajouter ! *Si, si je vous assure*.)

- Je le savais, mentit-il. Et je refuse de vivre quoi que ce soit, avec vous !

- Oh, vous changerai bientôt d'avis, Monsieur !

Hermione franchit le reste de la distance qui la séparait de lui et lui présenta sa poitrine. Severus sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Qu'est-ce qu'une bretelle de soutien-gorge faisait sur sa robe ?! Il l'imagina, pensant à lui-même, pas très catholiquement, s'arrachant furieusement sa prison de tissus, sous les sensations que ses pensées lui donnaient. Cela excita follement le Maître de la Danse.

- Je changerais d'avis peut-être pour un soir…

Cette déclaration provoqua une vague de haine dans le Club **SSSSS** qui les retinrent avec violence, griffant leur idole pour qu'il reste, qu'il enlève de lui-même son pantalon, qu'il y en ait pour toute. Les deux nouveaux amants se protègent mutuellement des coups de griffes, de pieds, de bretelles de soutien-gorge (euh… Non ! Des trousses de maquillage !). Cela créa un nouveau lien entre La-Grande-Hermione-Granger-Tantôt-Hermione-Rogue (hey j'ai réussi !) et Le-Graisseux-Maitre-de-la-Danse-Dieu-de-tous-les-D ieu-Sexy-Sensuel-Seducteur-Severus-Rogue (etc. et ne me demandez pas pourquoi cette fois, c'est en français)…

Ils se dépêchèrent de déserter les couloirs, qui étaient vides, à cette heure-là, bien sûr !

Ils se battirent furieusement pour savoir dans quels appartements ils iraient (Hermione était préfète, si, si ! Comment c'est possible vu son caractère, demandes-tu ? Je n'en sais rien, mais il le faut pour la fanfic ! *L'argument massue…*), question de fierté (vous ne pouvez pas comprendre).

Mais ils finirent par trouver un terrain d'entente. Ils iraient dans le collègue, à même distance de leurs appartements respectifs (tiens, ça ferait un super problème de maths, ça ! Calcule par triangulation, l'endroit exact où ils vont copuler furieusement, en sachant que les appartements de Rogue de trouvent au fond des cachots à exactement 440, 23 mètres de la Grande Salle, et que la Grande salle se trouve à 304, 67 mètres des appartements de Miss Granger… Bref !).

(L'auteur de cette fanfic a jugé préférable de conter ce qui s'est passé pendant le bal, lors de l'absence du couple Sev/Mione, plutôt que de raconter ce qui s'est passé entre Severus et Hermione du fait que cela pourrait heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs… et peut-être même la sienne, à la réflexion…).

Ron et Lavande partagèrent leur premier baiser, (bien sûr que oui ! Ron lui a demandé la permission avant !), ils trouvèrent cela délicieux, mais se gardèrent d'aller plus loin. Rien avant le mariage était leur citation et leur dix commandements à eux deux !

Hagrid et Flitwick se réconcilièrent pour pouvoir se mettre les deux contre Dumbledore et Chourave, pour une histoire de pantoufles et de singes hurleurs…

Les adeptes et les partisans du Club **SSSSS** passèrent le reste de la nuit à oublier le malheur de la perte de leur idole dans l'alcool et certains eurent le courage d'élaborer quelques plans pour le retrouver, mais rien n'a abouti.

Le lendemain…

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de son professeur de Potions, encore vaseuse de la terrible nuit qu'elle venait de vivre… Elle ne le savait pas aussi doué pour ce genre de choses. Elle regarda autours d'elle.

« _Ah_ _oui, la même distance entre nos appartements… _» Se souvint-elle.

Cela expliquait le fait qu'ils étaient sur une barrière, en équilibre précaire. C'était l'endroit exact et tant pis pour le côté et la recherche de quelque chose de confortable !

Severus se réveilla à son tour, encore ankylosé de sa position fort inconfortable.

- Miss Granger ? Anonna-t-il.

- Ah bonjour Severus ! Dit-elle d'une voix exagérément mielleuse.

- Professeur Rogue !

- Oh, j'aimerais bien être professeur et ta femme Severus, oh comme cela me touche !

- Pardon ?! J'ai dis que vous deviez me vouvoyer.

Severus et Hermione finirent par conclure, d'un commun accort (une grande première !) d'oublier cette soirée pour le moins… Improbable et de continuer de s'ignorer comme ils savaient si bien le faire… Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute, mais de celle d'une auteure de fanfic qui venait de boire dix litre de Bièreaubeurre !

Enfin, ils essayèrent de s'en persuader… Car ils ne seront jamais sûrs.

* * *

**Si vous voulez me dire que vous avez aimé mon OS, ou même pas aimé, qu'il était nul ou pas, si vous voulez me faire savoir que vous aimez jouer au scrabble avec votre Grand-Mère, que votre prof de philo avait de magnifiques caches-oreilles ou encore que votre poisson rouge aime la Samba : Ne vous gênez pas ! REVIEWS !**

**Bisous ! **


End file.
